A golf club wood typically comprises a head portion and a shaft portion. The shaft is affixed to the head by inserting the distal end of the shaft into a hole in the head. The hole in the head is commonly termed a “hosel.”
It is not uncommon for a golfer, especially a skilled golfer, to retrofit the golfer's woods or irons with golf club shafts having a thinner diameter than the existing golf club shafts. To accomplish this, a skilled craftsman removes the distal end of each golf club shaft from the hosel in each golf head. The craftsman then reinserts a new shaft having a thinner diameter into each of the hosels. Because each new shaft has a lesser outer diameter than the inner diameter of its hosel, the craftsman generally has to interpose an adaptor, metal sleeve, shim or metal spring between the distal end of the shaft and the hosel. The craftsman then attempts to secure the shaft and adaptor within the hosel with a liquid adhesive.
Typically, the craftsman finds it difficult to rigidly secure the distal end of the shaft and the adaptor into the hosel. This is because the craftsman finds it difficult to thoroughly disperse the liquid adhesive to all surfaces of the shaft, adaptor and hosel. This is also true with respect to metal sleeves and shims. Metal coil springs having spacing between the coils of the spring have been tried as a golf club shaft adaptors. However, the sharpness of the coils and the hardness of the coils tends to cause the coil to cut into the golf club shaft during use of the golf club. This, in turn, leads to the premature failure of the golf club. Also, a spring will often collapse during the insertion of the shaft into the hosel, and this too may lead to the premature failure of the golf club.
Accordingly, there is a need for a solution to this problem in the prior art.